


『德哈』Forest

by MCQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCQ/pseuds/MCQ
Summary: 黄色废料，拔屌无情x
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	『德哈』Forest

禁林一如既往的被黑暗笼罩，云雾消散，清冷月光尽数洒下，树影斑驳。

紧贴着树干的哈利勉强动了动手脚——他被绑起来了。

就在几分钟前，他瞒着罗恩和赫敏，偷偷披着隐形斗篷溜去找海格，结果到了小屋却只有牙牙，哈利不禁有些担心，晚上的禁林危险更甚平常，就算海格再强但一个人总是不怎么安全，思及此处，他果断地踏入禁林。

哈利最后悔的大概就是忘记了魔杖，他本该与海格说几句话就走的，没想过会来这禁林走一遭。

在他差不多走过禁林边缘，就发现了茂密草丛中的人影，看体型绝不是海格，哈利忍不住掀开斗篷走近查看——一件披在稻草人身上的校服。这是他头部被重击倒下前的最后一眼。

放弃徒劳挣扎，哈利努力睁大眼试图看清袭击自己的人。该死的，那人拿走了自己的眼镜，哈利低咒着，他只能看见一个坐着的模糊轮廓，更别论对方的脸，就算有眼镜借着点微弱的月光也不一定能做到。

“你有什么目的。”

哈利选择迎难而上，他从出生起遇到过的麻烦太多了，现在的情况比起遇上伏地魔简直好太多。

没有回应，一动不动。哈利等得不耐烦想要再次出声，模糊的身影终于向着他的方向走来，直到离他半米的距离，哈利瞪大了双眼——德拉科·马尔福。

他绝对想不到此刻会在禁林，也绝对不想落在其手里的人，那比伏地魔还可怕，倒不是吓人，只是在明白自己那莫名的情愫之后，无法再如常对待可恶的马尔福，什么主动认输那更是想都别想。

“你到这来做什么？波特。”

出乎意料的，哈利没能听见那熟悉拖长的腔调，这是一种愤怒，或者更像是恼怒。

哈利一时没能反应，久久未能回应。短暂的沉默过后，是德拉科隐忍的低吼：“回答我，波特！”

“你发什么疯！”哈利也恼了，莫名的难受袭上心头，他用愤怒掩饰着自己的情绪，回击道：“拜托你搞清楚，把我敲晕了捆这的是你。”

“大半夜来禁林，让我想想，终于要去找你的食死徒同伙了？”

“闭嘴！你知道个屁！”

“撞上我，你想都别……”

突如其来的窒息感阻止了哈利的话语，德拉科用力掐着  
他的脖颈，该死的他讨厌这种受制于人的感觉。哈利全身都无法动弹，他努力仰头试图呼吸，天旋地转满脸通红。

在他快要昏厥过去的最后一刻，德拉科松了手，没了支撑的哈利立刻低头咳嗽着大口呼吸，他好像瞥见了德拉科的惊恐。

惊恐？他在怕什么，杀人？

“……哈利，你一定要这样想吗？”

被突如其来的称呼吓了一跳，哈利觉得自己鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，他努力抬头盯着近在咫尺的脸，月光下不甚清晰，对方浅灰的眸子里似乎透着一丝哀伤。

他有些搞不懂马尔福了。

“这不是事实吗，马尔福。”肯定的语气，哈利忍住心脏传来的刺痛冷漠开口。

他不能，他不能心软，他们本就是敌人。

“该死的你什么都不知道！”德拉科说着扯掉了自己的斗篷，粗重的喘息在寂静的夜里愈发清晰，但哈利的全部注意都在德拉科背后的不明物体上，它们就像章鱼的触手，阴影形成巨大的牢笼困住了他们。

越来越近。

德拉科的脸已经凑到了哈利的肩头，他说的话一字不漏传入哈利的耳朵，触动了某处神经：“操你，波特。”

哈利的大脑停止思考了一瞬，他只是震惊地盯着头顶上方移动的触手，他感到了一丝恐惧，对未知的恐惧。

“这是……什么，德拉科？”

没有回答，哈利感到不安，左肩传来一丝痛感，德拉科狠狠地咬了他一口。

“马尔福你他妈做什么！？”

依旧没有回应，哈利的不安转为了恐慌——德拉科在撕扯他的衣物，像一只发狂的野兽。

腰间的束缚一松，哈利蹬腿就想踢过去，有什么东西却更快地缠住了他的腿，在他看清那是什么玩意儿的时候，全身一阵颤栗，双手同时也被用力的缠住，他现在脊背紧贴着树干，两脚腾空，全靠着德拉科背后的触手支撑着，以一种难堪的姿势半裸在对方面前。

德拉科终于放过了他的脖子，他看清哈利的姿势一愣，似乎没想到这东西会由着他欲念动作，他扯出了一贯的假笑，用着哈利再熟悉不过的腔调，“破特，跟我‘坦诚相待’的感觉怎么样？”

在哈利的瞪视和即将出口的怒骂之前，德拉科迅速地封住了对方不安分的嘴。

这是一个全无温柔的吻，似乎不能称之为吻，它没有任何柔情蜜意，有的只是攻略城池的凶狠肆虐。

浓浓的铁锈味充斥着口腔，哈利终于得到了新鲜空气，血丝溢出各自的嘴角，在斑驳的月光下带出病态的美感。

马尔福疯了。

这是哈利现在的念头，受伤的舌头不允许他再破口大骂，他此刻唯一能用的就是他的眼神，直到望着袭来的长条被迫闭眼，湿濡冰凉的黑暗。

“怎么，高傲的小少爷从雪貂变成八爪鱼了？需不需要纳入神奇动物…唔……”

哈利一时只能逞口舌之快，谁知话还没能说完就被打断，一根触手探入了他的口腔，玩弄着他的舌头阻止他再发出任何音节。

难受着吞咽嘴里的津液，视觉的消失使他的触觉更为敏感，哈利感受到德拉科的手摸上了自己的胸膛。乳头禁不住挑逗逐渐挺立，德拉科一手伸进了哈利内裤，握住了对方的命根。哈利几乎惊叫出声，但他口中的触手显然不同意他这样做。

“你不是想知道吗？我想干你，波特。”

触手褪去哈利下半身的衣物，德拉科一手扶着哈利的腰，一手揉搓着对方的睾丸。感受到自己阴茎的勃起，哈利恨透了不受控的感情，羞愤染红了他的脸颊，他却只能任由对方摆布。

德拉科的手掌继续卖力地伺候着，未经情事的少年哪能受得住，哈利很快缴械投降，白浊的粘液射在了对方的手上，初尝禁果的快感袭遍全身，哈利懊恼着却又无可奈何。

“你怎么这么快啊？救世主。”

马尔福的嘲笑，这是耻辱。哈利咬牙切齿的想着，搅动着口腔的触手似乎察觉了他的想法，更用力地分开他的齿舌。

德拉科自顾自的说完，手指就着掌中的白浊沿着大腿根滑到了后穴，哈利察觉到那不正常的体温，下意识想要夹紧双腿，换来的只是将他双腿叠起的触手，他现在整个人都被德拉科一览无余，后穴紧得妄图阻挡德拉科的入侵。

喉结一动，德拉科克制着立刻插入的欲望皱眉道：“哈利，放松。”

手指缓慢地探进，异物进入身体的感觉糟透了，哈利本能的抗拒，后穴下意识一缩——温暖的嫩肉包裹着手指，德拉科发出一声喟叹，他真的忍不住了。

食指突然动作起来，待到适应中指也加入了扩张，哈利被后方传来的怪异感弄得想要退缩，结果只是让光溜溜的脊背更为紧贴着粗糙的树干。

德拉科的手指突然退了出去，哈利羞愤地发现自己竟有一丝不舍。

梅林的袜子！我肯定也疯了。

没让他等太久，一个冰凉的物什进入了他，又一根触手，紧接着他的阴茎也被缠住。

前方与触手摩擦，后方被触手抽插，哈利快要受不住猛烈的前后夹击，他悲催地发现自己又快高潮了。

“救世主这副浪荡样，你的追求者们知道吗？”

德拉科嘴上说着，左手拖着哈利的臀瓣，右手一个用力的拍打，一丝破碎的呻吟从哈利满是津液的嘴里泄出，德拉科干脆移开触手吻了上去，刚脱离纠缠的口腔紧接着又被入侵，哈利无力抵抗，下意识顺从着对方的动作，被放松钳制的双腿缠上了德拉科的腰，他迫切地想找一个支点防止自己摔下去。

不知疲倦的触手仍在加速抽插，德拉科的吻落在了脖颈，一路打上独属于他的印记。

哈利的阴茎难耐地挺立，却被另一根收缩的触手阻挡了高潮，哈利蜷起脚趾，汹涌的快感伴着煎熬，挣开了因主人兴奋而泄力的触手，他抓紧德拉科的背，留下几道指痕，残存的理智让他喘息着开口：“唔…德拉科…停下，放开…哈…放开我……”

“你真这么想？”

被填满的后穴突然感到了空虚，附满粘液的触手出现在哈利眼前，他来不及细想就被抵在大腿根部的滚烫弄慌了神，德拉科满意地将哈利的神情尽收眼底，咬了口对方的下唇，被情欲折磨至沙哑的嗓音传入哈利耳里。

“你的身体可不这样想，波特傻宝宝。”哈利差点就放开了紧抱对方的手。

“你他妈才傻宝宝！”

“哦，还有力气骂人，看来是精力旺盛。”

“操你！马尔福！”

“是我在操你，亲爱的。”

“……啊！”哈利下一轮的反击被德拉科硕大阴茎的插入搅碎，与之前的冰凉触感不同，滚烫的棍状物撞进了他的后穴，早已被撩得火热的内壁紧紧包裹着德拉科，忍耐多时的阴茎哪能承受，他差点就没脸的射了，德拉科暗骂一声，加快了身下的动作。

哈利的理智在德拉科的连番进攻下荡然无存，他迷离的双眸勉强看着对方的脸，下身袭来的快感让他除了张口呻吟无法做出其它任何举动，生理性的泪水逃出了眼眶，被德拉科轻柔地吻去，与下身抽插的凶狠截然不同。

淫靡之声愈来愈大，哈利单薄的脊背被对方带动着摩擦，在粗糙的树干上磨得生疼。突然射出的滚烫液体被他的内壁尽数吞下，前端的触手终于允许他进入高潮。

一瞬冲脑的快意退去，无法忽视的痛感终于带回了一丝理智，哈利忍住呻吟，努力无视在他身上作乱的触手，  
强撑着疲惫开口：“好玩吗，马尔福。”

“玩？你觉得我在玩？”德拉科不可置信的语气，带着一丝薄怒。他抽出自己仍在溢出白浊的阴茎，触手重新绑住了哈利的四肢，饱经摧残的后穴流出了他刚射进去的精液。

祖母绿的眸子还挂着泪珠，眼神却冷静得可怕，与这淫乱的景象格格不入。

“如果你想羞辱我，那么恭喜你，目的达到了。”

“……我早该知道，我们之间没有信任。”

德拉科的触手消失了，他收拾好本来就相对穿好着衣物的自己。哈利猝不及防跌坐在泥泞上，艰难揉着因长时间维持着同个姿势而酸痛的腰。

真的很痛，身体和心脏都很痛。

德拉科没再看哈利一眼，他无言地给对方施了个清理咒，捡起地上残存的衣物恢复如初扔给了哈利。

寂静的林子里只有他们，他们此刻只有彼此，却又隔着万道沟壑。

哈利不记得他是如何回到塔楼的，他只知道德拉科先离开了，朝着斯莱特林地下室的方向。

“忘了它吧，波特。”

这是他走前留下的最后一句。


End file.
